


Sentence

by darkmus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Was any of it real?" she asks him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence

"Was any of it real?" she asks him.

Hans looks up from staring at a whorl on the wooden planks beneath him to see Anna staring at him expectantly. She tries to exude seriousness and indifference but her body posture says something different: discomfort, fear, apprehension.

"What do you think?"

She shrugs off-handedly.

"I don't know."

She pauses.

"And I don't know if it would be better or worse if parts of it were real." Her arms cross closer around her body.

"Well, I do have twelve older brothers. And I have been searching my whole life to 'find my own place'."

She looks at her feet.

"And I can tell you that I wouldn't have minded being married you to. For one thing, you wouldn't have been boring," he says with amusement.

She smiles ironically.

"Thanks. I guess."

He sighs.

"Maybe it would have worked better if we both weren't so desperate."

Anna nods faintly. "Maybe."

Then, she gathers herself and lets out a forceful huff.

"Have a good trip back to the Southern Isles, Hans."

She turns and leaves, leaving Hans to stare at the wood paneling once again.


End file.
